Harry Potter y Las Reliquias de la Amistad
by ploki
Summary: Que pasaria si Harry estuviese solo en busca de los Horrocruxes ? , Que pasaria que el renunciase a su verdadero a amor para salvar el mundo ? . Todo esto y mucho mas AQUI !
1. Prologo

Hola a todos ! Soy nuevo en esto de los fanfics y me encantaria tener criticas construtivas para poder seguir la historia ademas de que para empezar la historia me encantaria tener 10 reviews para empezar asi que a escribir !

Prologo

Que pasaría si hubiese aceptado la ayuda de los demás , por que no me negue ante su ayuda , cuando sabia que él era mucho mas fuerte que yo y que era imposible derrotarlo yo solo , pero desde siempre desee tener una familia y por eso tuve que dejarlos de lado para que ellos no sufrieran , ellos estarían bien , Ron , Molly , Arthur , Remus , Tonks , Ginny , Fred , George , Bill y ... Hermione . La única chica que me hechizo con sus grandes ojos color chocolate , por su manera de morderse el labio , por su pelo ondulado que era acariciado por el viento , si , yo , Harry Potter , el niño que vivio , el chico de la profecia , todos pensaban que yo era el destinado a vencer a Voldemort pero , ahora me encuentro aqui frente a el , luchando por mi y por la vida de todas las personas del mundo , arrodillado frente a el con nuestras varitas en alza pero con la unica combincion de ganar al ser mas despreciable en la faz de la tierra , pero sera mejor que empiece mi historia desde el principio y ... os preguntareis ¿ Eso cuando fue ? Pues cuando me negué ante la ayuda de mis amigos ese atardecer el mismo día del funeral de Albus Dumbledore , ese día fue en el que yo Harry Potter perdería todo lo que tenia .

No voy a volver Hermione - Dije yo con angustia en mi voz - Tengo que terminar lo que Dumbledore empezó y nose a donde me va a llevar eso pero me pondré en contacto contigo y con Ron , cuando pueda - Dije yo mirando a las grandes montañas de Hogwarts , quería recordar todo lo que pudiera para así cuando ya no estuviese ahí poder recordarlo con exactitud

Siempre he admirado tu valor Harry aunque a veces eres realmente cabezota - Gire mi cabeza para verla , si también quería recordarla a a ella , sus ojos , sus labios etc . Todo quería recordarlo pero ella siguió hablando sacándome de mis sueños - No pensaras en serio encontrar todos eso Horrocruxes tu solo verdad ? - Nos callamos solo se escuchaba el viento mover las hojas de los arboles de ese atardecer , claro que yo solo no podría encontrarlos , pero tenia que protegerlos a cada segundo que alguno de ellos estaban a mi lado tenia el peligro sobre ellos , nadie merecía sufrir , lucharía hasta el final por eso , por mi familia y por todo el mundo magico aunque la capa héroe me venia demasiado grande para mi , desde que descubrí que era Harry Potter quise ser solamente Harry no quería ser el salvador mágico , el héroe de la película , quería ser Harry un chico normal y corriente aunque eso era imposible - Nos necesitas Harry - Ahora me miraba a los ojos , esos ojos que me hechizaron , luego volví la cabeza a las montañas como si ellas me enseñasen cual era mi futuro

Nunca me había de dado de cuenta de lo bonito que es este lugar - Dije mas bien para mi , pero estaba seguro que lo dijera en voz alta , luego de poder decir otra palabra , el grito del Fénix me hizo fijarme en el y como esa ave majestuosa sobrevolaba el cielo de Hogwarts


	2. Despues de un Verano muy largo

Capitulo 1 - Despues del Verano -  
>Ya habia pasado casi todo el verano , pero ahora no tenia en la cabeza volver a Howgars para encontrarme con mis amigos sino que este a o lucharia por la vida de mis seres queridos y por todo el mundo magico . Me acuerdo de este dia como si fuera ayer , estaba en mi habitacion de Prive Drive , me encontraba sentado en mi cama y mirando el armario cuantas horas pasaran 3-4 no se solo se que en esas horas solo pense en una cosa , la cosa que me lleva atormentando en mi cabeza desde que me di de cuenta de mis sentimientos Hermione Granger , ten a que salvar el mundo pero lo que me ayuda a despertarme cada ma ana para asi poder destruir a Voldemort era ella , de repente oi un grito abajo , era mi t o seguramente , les habia convencido para que ellos se marchasen de ese lugar para asi poder salvarlos de el mal que azotaba a toda persona que se encontraba junto a mi , me levante de la cama y empece a recoger las cosas y ponerlas en la bolsa que me acompa aria durante todo mi viaje en busca de los Horrocruxes , en esa bolsa llevaba lo esencial para poder sobrevivir , una tienda de campa a magica , un recorte del profecta donde hablaban de Dumbledore , mi varita , un libro de notas , el album de fotos de mis padres y una foto de Ron , Hermione y yo , luego baje por las escaleras hasta el comedor donde , ahora , no habia ni siquiera un misero sofa , Los dundley se encontraban afuera y yo sali tambien para verlos marchar y , asi asegurarme de que no correrian ningun peligro<p>Por que Harry no viene con nosotros ? Pregunto Dundley , meintras amarraba algunas cosas a la baca del coche Dundley , hijito , el no puede venir , solo nos quitaria espacio Dijo mi t o mientras se metia en el coche Vamos metetete Dundley<p>

Pero Dundley no se metio sino que se dirigio hacia mi y me dijo

Yo no creo que nos quitaras espacio Mire su cara y me fije en sus ojos decian la verdad , asi que solo le sonrei y le dije un leve gracias , el se giro para irse pero de repente giro su cabeza y me dijo - Acaba con el - Yo me quede paralizado y el se fue andando al coche , el tambien era mi familia . El rugir de coche se hizo sonoro y el coche comenzo a moverse hasta el cruce donde ahi desaparecieron

Ahora solo quedaba yo en ese lugar , estaba anocheciendo y Voldemort pensaba que me iba a ir el 31 de Julio , gracias a la informacion de Remus , asi que decidi irme ese dia , primero iria al Valle Godric y despues buscaria los Horrocruxes , me meti otra vez en casa se me olvidaba una cosa , fui a la alacena encendi la luz donde y lo vi ahi , vi a el soldadito de plomo , lo cogi era el recuerdo mas feliz que tenia de mi infancia y lo queria llevar conmigo . De repente se ollo un ruido como de una aparicion , yo pensaba que seria algun mortifago y por eso saque la varita de mi bolsa para poder enfrentarme , apague la luz y cerre la puerta y me diriji a la cocina con la varita en alza abri la puerta de golpe para pronunciar el hechizo Desmaius pero no pude al ver que no eran mortifagos ni nadie que me quisiera hacer da o si no que era Hermione , no me habia dado de cuenta de cuanto la eche de menos pero al ver esos faros de chocolate mi corazon empezo a latir rapidamente

Harry ! Grito ella mientras rodeaba la mesa para poder abrazarme , Vainilla ... ese siempre fue el olor de su pelo y ahora era adipto a el y aciendo que mi bolsa callera a mis pies para asi poder abrazarla Hermione que haces aqui Dije en un susurro , mientras cerraba los ojos para poder recordar la sensacion de su tersa piel Tenemos una conversacion pendiente te acuerdas Me dijo ella separandose de mi pero manteniendo sus manos en mi cuello No tenemos una conversacion pendiente , te lo deje aclarado el ultimo dia de Hogwars - Dije yo tratando de sonar serio pero era casi imposible porque ella sabia como me sentia en esos momentos No tu lo dejaste aclarado pero yo no Dijo mirandome a los ojos , vale si no podia reaccionar cuando veia esos grandes luceros pero sabia que tenia que salvarla por eso aparte su mirada de la mia para separarme de ella y asi coger la bolsa e irme pero ella al ver lo que hacia me cogio de las manos y me dijo en un tono que no saberia describir exactamente pero que para fue subir al cielo y bajar rapidamente al infierno Por favor , vamonos juntos , Ron , tu y yo , nosotros te seremos de gran ayuda a donde quieras que vallas Ya se que yo solo no puedo encontrar todos los Horrocruxes pero al menos lo intentare , esta es mi guerra no es la vuestra , no mereceis sufrir , por eso debo de ir yo solo vosotros estar en Hogwars y manteneros a salvo , Voldemort solo me busca a mi no le importais para nada por eso debeis de estar alli Dije yo mirando la bolsa que se encontraba en el suelo Harry , cuando aprenderas que esta no es solo tu guerra sino la de todos los magos y brujas Me dijo ella levantando mi mirada con su mano y acariciandome la mejilla , en ese momento me senti en el mismo cielo pero luego una verdad me dio de golpe , Ella no me quiere , si lo sabia desde hace tiempo cuando lloro por que Ron salia con Lavender o cuando se quedo a cuidarlo toda la cuando se bebio el filtro amoroso de Romina , ya serian novios ? , ese era la pregunta que mas me dolia Que tal Ron ? Queria cambiar de tema para haber si asi se olvidaba por un momento de los Horrocruxes Ron ? Pues creo que bien , porque me lo preguntas La mire , estaba sonrojada y me apartaba la mirada , seguro que l estaba demasiado bien , seguro que ellos ya eran novios , se lo iba a preguntar cuando ella me pregunta Y Ginny , que tal con ella ? Ginny ? Hacia meses que no hablaba con ella y menos verla el mismo tiempo que con Ron y Hermione Ginny ? Pues estara bien , nose no tengo noticias suyas Le dije la verdad , no estaba para nada interesado en Ginny Como no puedes saber nada Me miro extra a y me miro a los ojos A pasado algo con ella ?  
>A no se espera , un mago loco me intenta matar , todos los a os que estoy en Hogwars mi quiere matar y nose que mas Dije con sarcasmo , mirando al relog de la pared y me di de cuenta de que eran las diez y media y queria partir de alli Y por cierto Hermione se me esta haciendo tarde para irme Dije yo cogiendo definitivamente la bolsa y andando hasta la salida de la cocina sin esperar a nada , ni una despedida ni nada Te vas a marchar , asi sin mas , sin un adios , sin un nos volveremos a ver Dijo ella el un susurro que casi no oigo a oir pero sabia que era muy dificil volver a verla , sabia que tenia que salvarla con mi vida y por eso no queria decirle nada Hermione ... te promento que voy a salvar al mundo magico Dije yo con una sonrisa mirandola , pero ella estaba cabizbaja por eso cogi un objeto de mi mochila y se la di en la mano y me acerque a su oido y pronuncie unas pocas palabras que la hicieron sonreir , despues de eso cogi mi bolsa y me fui de la casa donde todo empezo <p>


End file.
